1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delay switch in which the switching motion is delayed for a predetermined period of time.
2. Related Art
Concerning this type delay switch, for example, a delay switch used for a ventilation fan and an illuminating light installed in a toilet is well known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-55825. This conventional delay switch has a control function (delay function) in which the ventilation fan and the illuminating light are respectively turned on by the operation of a handle which is an operating section, the illuminating light is turned off by the next handle operation, and the ventilation fan is turned off after a predetermined period of time has passed which is determined by a delay unit.
However, in the conventional structure described above, the following problems may be encountered. The structure of the delay unit (delay element) to determine the above predetermined period of time is complicated and the manufacturing cost is high; the feeling of operation is not good because the handle operation is linked with a gear of the delay unit; and various noises are caused by the delay function of the delay unit.